


The Christmas Stranger

by Klance4life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Old issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance4life/pseuds/Klance4life
Summary: This is two au's togethere? It's the christmas fake relationship and soulmate au the one in which when you touch your soulmate the mark would apear on that part of their skin.It was a cold winter when Lance decided to go shopping in a storm because of course why not? And then he comes back in the middle of the storm terrified when he suddenly finds a car that has collided with the tree beside their house, and because Lance is a good person he does two things, save the stranger that's about to die in the cold and have him as his pretend boyfriend at his family's christmas party.





	The Christmas Stranger

It was a chilly night, very cold too in which only an idiot would be out, and of course that idiot was Lance.

Really an idiot was the only word that could describe him, while his family was out at his aunt's house he had decided to do the grocery shopping and everything was fine but then suddenly the lights went out in the shop and a storm fucking decided to show up.

Lance didn't even have his car, he came on foot the idiot what can he do now? Of course any human with a working brain would stay in the shop until the sky calmed down but noooo, Lance decided to go home before the storm can get worse and of course it got worse.

He couldn't see where he was going but he was sure that he was lost because he was walking on snow, he stood for a second the wind strongly swayed his body and he couldn't open his eyes.

He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to stop the wind that had blinded him and when he did he was finally able to see and he was relieved to see the back of their big house, he realized that he had somehow made it from the shop to the other road leading to his house and he also realized something that made him shiver but not from the cold.

There was a car that had collided with the tree beside their house, as if giving the tree a side hug, the seat next to the driver was completely destroyed. And suddenly in a hurry Lance, with his breathe completely gone had clutched the groceries in his hands and ran towards the house from the back door throwing everything on the floor before getting an axe and quickly ran back to the car.

He put the axe on the cold ground underneath him and tried opening the front door but it didn't budge he looked at the axe biting his lip fearfully before trying the other door, it opened and Lance was beyond relieved that he didn't need the axe.

He climbed in the car and made sure that the door doesn't close then he looked at the front and saw that there was only somebody in the driver seat, he thanked god for the first fucking miracle that happened to him in this Christmas and hoped that this human was alive. He tore the safety belt off the man and tried pulling of the seat, it took him four minutes before he finally got him out of the car completely.

Then he ran with the man in his arms who was very heavy, but he was warm and Lance really hoped that he didn't just pull a dead body to his own house which didn't have anybody except Lance. He thought that with the weather the others were coming tomorrow.

He put the man on his bed before quickly resting his ear on his chest and putting a shaky hand on his neck searching for a heart beat, and he sighed in relief when he found one it was slow but Lance had never really tried this before so he didn't know if this was a good or a bad sign.

But nonetheless he went to the bathroom beside his room and quickly opened the water in the bath and waited for it to be completely filled with warm water then he went to his room again.

Finally coming to face with the fact that he actually had to get this man's clothes off before putting him in the bath, he flushed a bright red before sitting on the bed next to the man,

What was worse is when Lance actually took a good look at the guy's face, he looked like a fucking model even when he was seconds away from death and Lance couldn't deal with the mark on his face who made him look even prettier, oh or his black jet hair, arhh,

Lance blushed and stopped to breath, before he told himself that he was saving his life, not courting him, and just before his hand could touch the man's chest his eyes opened and Lance yelped.

Because the guy didn't just open his eyes he also sat up like he just got back to life and he was panting like he came out of a fucking horror movie and he was also very fucking handsome.

While Lance was busy sitting on the guy's lap (he didn't even know how he got there) and staring at him scared and also aroused, the guy looked around coming back to his senses before his eyes landed on Lance.

"Uh, Hi?" Lance said a bit unsure and scared, locking his eyes with the stranger and then looking away, he continued "your car, eh, it was damaged pretty badly and I got you out of the snow?"

The man looked a bit alerted before looking at Lance's small figure on his lab before asking " you saved me?" He said putting a bit of pressure on the you, and Lance blushed because holy shit even his voice was sexy before his words clicked in Lance's head.

"What do you mean by that!? And yes I did, but if you don't believe me then look," Lance said and moved of the confused guy's lap and opened the window which was above the bed, Lance didn't really need to get off his lap and he was dissapoi– nope, no, not going there, anyway when he did open the window and pointed with his hand towards the expensive looking car that was giving the tree a kiss,

When Lance glanced at him he realized two things, one is that his head was practically above his own, two he was so very close and Lance could smell his faded perfume and god, he felt like he was in a movie and suddenly he was overcome with an emotion that he couldn't describe, he was suddenly blushing and his face hot but he was still cold from the opened window and before his feelings could go haywire the man had put his hand on Lance's shoulder and that's when he lost his consciousness.

It didn't take more than five minutes for him to wake up, again on the guy's lap but this time he had hands in his hair and on his cheek, cold hands so Lance flinched and took his face away and that's when his ears started working again.

"I know I am a boy and a lot of people are homophobic but, please I can-" he was practically shouting and Lance's ears hurt so he stopped him,

"What?" Lance whispered with hands now on the guy's cheek holding him to stop him from shouting, the guy went stiff a bit before he pulled Lance closer to his body to stop his shivering.

"I am your soulmate,when you realized that you just went out and and–" the guy glanced at the ceiling before looking at Lances face again, holding his gaze sharply "I know you saved my life and that's–" he gulped and looked down his eyes turning glassy before looking at him again "that's amazing but I just want one more favour please, just don't reject me, please?" He ended with a tear.

Lance was beyond shocked and his first reaction was laughter, giggling almost shedding tears, he didn't stop, he just sat up in the guy's lap held his face in his hands and stared at his expression changing from sadness to an unsure look before he smiled when Lance kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry, pretty boy, I just need your name and then believe me you would be begging for rejection" Lance said gently and then bit his lip in a flirty way looking up the guy,

"Keith," Keith said hoarsely then paused a bit his hand went to Lance's lower back and held him tightly in place before whispering again "the name's Keith" Keith looked at his eyes before looking down at his lips, his breath hitching a bit,

Lance looked at his lips too and suddenly they were on his and his breathe was gone. Lance let out small sounds because that was all he could do before kissing Keith back with softer and much lighter force,

"Hng–" Lance let out a whimper, Keith stopped to look at his eyes , he must have waited too long because Lance huffed before kissing Keith again and licking his lips.

Keith looked at him once before crashing their lips together again and again and they didn't stop kissing, they couldn't,

Lance somehow ended up on top of Keith, his hands were on his shoulders and Keith had a hand cover the small of Lance's back and the other holding his head and massaging his scalp,

Lance stopped kissing for a second thinking that he had heard something but, he couldn't talk because Keith had pulled him down again.

Keith picked Lance's lips and then he bit down urging Lance to open his sweet moth again.

Lance had finally felt warm for the first time in two days and he wouldn't let this warmth escape so easily, and that's why when his dear sister, may god get rid of her, opened the door he just glanced at her and signed with his hands to wait before he returned back to hotly making out with Keith.

"MAMA, LANCE HAS A GUY IN HIS BEDROOM" she yelled closing her eyes and running out to probably get his mother.

And that's when Keith stopped kissing him,"I thought that nobody was home?" He said his voice cracking a bit as he panted, he cradled Lance's body on his lab as he sat up,

"Now, listen, there's a price for everything in the world," Lance paused getting off him completely, at which Keith frowned "I'll be back in a minute. You're my boyfriend who happened to be coming to this town for-" Lance paused fixing his clothes and looking at Keith too see his reaction,

And Keith smiled sweetly and said "that's a price I'd really like to pay-" he paused before continuing for Lance "coming to stay with my brother and also to meet my baby, got it." He winked at Lance who flushed for a second before he heard a lot of shouting outside his room.

"This is finally going to be the Christmas that I am not going to be teased about being single," Lance smiled excitedly before he heard another shout,

He sighed and gave Keith a kiss on his cheek before going over to the door,"just rest for now, okay?" Lance smiled before going out and locking the door behind him.

Keith wondered if he even had a key so he decided to just wait for him to come back as he processed everything that just happened and then he remembered Shiro so he got out his phone which was still in his pocket and it was still working, and decided that it was best to give his brother a call.

"Shiro, you wouldn't believe what just happened!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter so far and as some people can probably see my writing is a bit off today but I'm going to work on it! Hope you like this!


End file.
